The present invention relates to a printing apparatus with a type wheel, such as a daisy wheel, having a number of types on the periphery thereof, in which a type bearing a character to be printed is set in a printing position by selective rotation of the wheel.
In conventional printing apparatuses of this kind, a motor for selectively rotating a type wheel having a number of types is provided independently of a drive source, such as a motor or solenoid, which is used to shift a ribbon, e.g., a correction ribbon, between an operative position and a nonoperative position.
In these prior art printing apparatuses, therefore, complicated drive mechanisms are required for type selection and ribbon shifting, thus entailing increase in manufacturing cost.